


Can't choose between the Twin

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal, Exploring, Incest, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd. </p>
<p>For BatChain who asked this OT3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't choose between the Twin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatChain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatChain/gifts).



> Not beta'd. 
> 
> For BatChain who asked this OT3

\- Back off! Yells Nico. 

\- No! You’ve almost killed civilian, fucki- Shouts Miss America. 

\- We’re sorry, but there was a villain! We had to sto- Begins Karolina. 

\- Shut up! You’re reckless! Shouts back Chavez. 

The Young Avengers and the Runaway have their fists up and glaring at each other in the crumbles of the fights before.   
Billy walks in middle of them and looks at America. 

\- Look, it would be a waste of time to fight them. They didn’t hurt anyone, but yes, they were reckless. Let’s go. Says Wiccan. 

\- Like w- Begins Molly. 

\- Enough, it’s okay. Says Mancha. 

Nico glare one last time at Chavez and turns around. The Runaways walks away and the Young Avengers tries to calm down Miss America who still has smoke coming out her ears. 

\-------------------------------------------

Tommy knocks on Wiccan’s bedroom. He doesn’t answer. He opens the door slowly. 

\- Hey. Says Speed. 

\- Hey. 

\- You’re still crying?

\- Yeah. Problem?

\- No, not really. It’s just not cool to see you like that. 

\- I loved him. He went away without much explanation while he breaks up. 

\- You’ll see Teddy again. I mean, it’s here his home. 

\- He’s still on Earth, Tommy. He just… He just…. 

Shepherd rubs the shoulders of his brother who begins to sob slightly.   
\- Hey, Wiccan. Says Miss America. 

\- Hey, what’s happening? Asks Kaplan. 

\- What did you stop me?

\- It’s not because you don’t like Minoru that a fight will make it stop. 

\- You’ve seen how she was fighting and encouraging the others??

\- Yes, but it’s not a reason to fight them. You know they fight for justice. Could you get out now? 

Billy turns his face around, he feels like crying again. 

\- Don’t forget, Billy. Plenty of fish in the sea. Says Seep before following Miss America. 

Wiccan rolls his eyes and sighs while covering himself with his sheets. 

\---------------------------------------

Nico taps on Victor’s shoulder. The android turns around and sees a tired witch looking at him directly in the eye with intensity. 

\- Can you go look at the Young Avengers for me? Asks Minoru.

\- Uh, why?

\- You can disrupt the magnetic and electrical field and security devices they have. I need to know who the new recruit is. 

\- You know they’re not our enemy. 

\- Do me a favor, please.

Mancha shrugs and rolls his eyes. The android waits until the night to sneak around the house of the Young Avengers. He looks around and wrecks some devices to enter the garden. He sees by the window a young black man talking with Miss America and the girl Hawkeye. He listens. 

\- Prodigy? A bit… Begins Chavez. 

\- It’s what I am. Smirks the young black man. 

Mancha jumps when he hears a shout upstairs. He climbs the wall and looks subtly in the window. 

There’s Speed and Wiccan talking. Kaplan looks exhausted and makes grand movement, explaining something to his brother. The window muffles their conversation. Speed shrugs and seems to sigh exaggeratedly before going away.   
Billy sits on is bed and puts his hands in his face. He gets up and begins to remove his clothes. Victor blinks and looks away a slight second before looking back. Suddenly, he can’t stop staring at the naked teen.   
Billy goes away with a towel around his waist.

Mancha feels almost guilty to have stared like that to a fellow hero. He gulps and shakes his head. He climbs up again and sees the room of the archer girl. He sees movement in the window beside and peek hoping to see someone new. No, it’s Tommy in boxer playing video games at an unrestrained rate. 

The android facepalm himself, it’s the second time in not even ten minutes he’s a voyeur by accident. Well, the brother isn’t bad either. 

Victor shakes his head and begins to walk home. 

\---------------------------------------

Victor tells who he saw once he’s at the lair of the Runaways and Nico goes right off to search who is this Prodigy. The android sits down beside Chase and looks at him work on some gizmos. He takes out his cellphone and sees I he got text from anyone. Karolina asked him to bring milk and jam. Oops. He gets up and gets out again to the supermarket. He sees a couple kissing in a street and two men holding hands while getting inside the supermarket.  
Victor gets the milk and looks at the jam, strawberry? Molly likes that one. He takes the strawberry one and goes to the counter. He sees three buff guys looking harshly at the gay couple. He rolls his eyes and asks the cashier to make his command while he puts a twenty on the counter. 

\- Hey. Problem with them? They just want to have breads and salami. States Victor, putting himself between the buff guys and the couple. 

The two men get away, looking nervously at Victor. The three guys cross their arms. 

\- They infect the neighborhood. Says a guy.

\- Really. By getting bread and being happy? Fuck off. Go do that pose for someone who actually do something wrong. Says the android, taking his food in a plastic bag. 

Victor gets out the supermarket and thinks about how those guys should get a life and have a date. The android gets an idea. Phone application to meet people? Well, it could work. He needs to explore his robot sexuality it seems since the brother gave him the hots. He looks at his phone and searches some applications to try and sees how it will end up.   
The day after, Victor receives message from his applications. He has at least 10 messages with boy and men. He talks to them, but it’s always ends up in superfluous discussion, empty of sense and meaning. How can people find love? He supposes they have to actually meet and not discuss with texts. He sighs and feels shy to actually see the person in a date. It’s going to be awkward as hell. 

‘’Hey! What are you doing here??!’’

Victor blinks at the photo. It’s Billy Kaplan. 

‘’Exploring’’  
‘’Exploring? Then ask to Tommy.’’   
‘’ He’s exploring too? Think he’s into android, lol.’’  
‘’Ask him. ‘’  
‘’Hey are you two brother? I’ve heard stuff.’’  
‘’It’s complicated, man. ‘’

Mancha tries to find Tommy in his search. Tommy Shepherd, actually, the photo just shows pecs. 

‘’Hey?’’  
‘’What the hell are doing here?’’  
‘’Same then you.’’¸  
‘’Oh. Want a slushy ;) ‘’  
‘’Sure?’’  
‘’Cool, meet me at 3, metro 18th. ‘’  
Victor blinks and shrugs. In life, you must seize opportunity. 

\---------------------------------------

Mancha sees the white haired boy smiling almost shyly, waiving at him. He waves back. 

\- Wow, I feel like I’m backstabbing America. Says Tommy.

\- Same for me, if Nico knows about that… Smirks Victor. 

They get to a coffee and they chat a bit. First, of villains, who is easy to beat and who’s a pain in the ass. Then friends, then foods.

\- You haven’t answered me. Why were you on gay applications? Asks Tommy, wiggling his eyebrows. 

\- I was curious. Says Victor. 

\- Can you…?

\- Yes. I have everything.

\- Interesting. 

\- Hey, but thinking about it. Aren’t we from the same family? 

They silence, the hamster running in their heads.

\- You push far. States Shepherd, frowning. 

\- Well, not biologically, that’s for sure. Says the android. 

\- I mean… Even my brother and I haven’t been raised together. Supposedly, we’re pieces of Mephisto’s soul resurrected, only connected by… I don’t even know how to qualify it. Scarlet Witch told us we were brothers and we kind of rolled with it. 

\- Well, you felt it I suppose. 

\- Meh, kind of, sometimes, not always. It’s weird. The only way we know we’re connected with her is Billy’s and my powers. 

\- Yeah, so brother of power? Brother of weapons? Spiritual sons of the Scarlet Witch? Was Vision really involved in your making? Was he there to raise you? As he gave you a gift for your birthday?

\- … Not really.

\- Then, it’s set. Me and you, it’s not incest. You’re brother and you, it’s not biological incest. You could push the vice and say not incest at all. You’re brothers of arms. 

\- Okay, cool, so our date isn’t weird. 

\- Nope. 

The smile at smile at each other, content the situation was resolved. But Victor didn’t really know how he could make the situation advance. Should they get physical yet? Or wait another date? Become friends?

 

\- So, see you next time. Says Tommy. 

Mancha blinks and Speed is not here anymore. His phone buzz, it’s Billy.

‘’Heyyy, can I see you?’’  
‘’Sure. Where?’’

\---------------------------------------

Victor waves at Kaplan across the street. Billy looks tired, but looks happy to see Mancha. 

\- Thank you to have met me on such a short notice. Says Wiccan. 

\- Hey, no problem. How are you?

\- Better, better. Come. 

They sit in the café and chat. Victor doesn’t tell Wiccan that he met Tommy. They chat and Billy talks about his brother, dreamy, annoyed and mockingly. 

\- You? What do you think about him? Asks Billy.

\- He’s cute. Answers the android, without thinking

\- Well, he is indeed. 

\- You’re cute too. 

\- We’re both cute. You are too. 

\- Thank you.

\- Sometime I wish my brother had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, he’s really… weird. 

\- Why?

\- He thinks because I’m gay, I’m okay to do stuff with him. 

\- Well you aren’t really brothers. You said you found him cute. 

\- Yes we are. 

\- For real? I’m sure you thought about it. 

\- Yes… But still. 

\- Okay, okay. You don’t mind my father’s being a genocidal robot?

\- Don’t make me start on my family. 

\---------------------------------------

2 months later, Chase peeks over Mancha’s shoulder. 

\- Who you texting? Asks Stein. 

\- A dude. Answers the android.

\- ‘’You’re cuter than me’’ winking smiley. That’s gay. 

\- Yep, that’s the relation I have with him, asshole. 

\- Sorry, sorry. What’s his name?

\- Billy. 

\--------------------------------------

\- ‘’How can you have lips so soft? Sometimes it makes my head turns just to think about it.’’ ‘’Yes, Tommy, same for me’’. Reads Molly out loud, Victor’s cellphone in her hands.

\- MOLLY! GIVE ME THAT! Shouts the android, running after the child across the living room. 

\- Oooooouh, Vicki’s a romantic. Says Karolina. 

\---------------------------------------

Victor and Chase jumps when they hear something breaking across the house. Then they see Molly running and Nico chasing her. 

\- What’s happening? Asks Chase to Karolina. 

\- Molly took the remote and Nico wants it back. Answers the blond girl reading a magazine. 

\- Man, Nico is really pissed today. Comments Stein. 

\- Well, she’s always like that when Miss America is around. Answers the android.

\- Why? She just came to see Molly. They could be good friends?

\- Yeah, we could be friends with the Young Avengers instead of being silly rivals. We should help them next time they fight a big villain. 

\- Yeah, we could. 

\- Boys, Carnage just went out of the Raft. Says Karolina.

\- NICO!

\- WHAT!!! Shouts the witch back. 

\- CAN YOU SEE WHERE CARNAGE IS? 

\- Isn’t it Spider-Man’s job? Asks Victor. 

\- It’s going to be our business since he’s near. States Karolina. 

\- The Young Avengers are getting close too. Says Nico from the other room. 

Victor, Stein and Karolina looks at each other and nods. 

\- Molly! Nico! Old Lace! Let’s go help them! Shouts Karolina. 

\- Wha-!! Begins Minoru. 

Molly grabs the witch by the arms and pulls her to follow the rest of the Runaways. 

\--------------------------------------

The Runaways arrive at the fight scene where the Young Avengers seem utterly distressed. Carnage is holding two man and woman, shrieking profusely. 

Nico uses spell and the killer drops the hostages. The Young Avengers seems relief to see them and they begin to attack the villain with new determination. 

Carnage shrieks and jumps on his new assailants. Molly shouts, startled and dodge the attack. Old Lace tries to bite the symbiote, but it lifts her and throws her on a building.  
Victor knows sonic attacks hurt the symbiote, he uses his decides his hands and hit Carnage. The symbiote makes the noise of a hurt animal before slashing the android’s body and wrecking his interior. Victor sees sparks on his torso and his vision begins to be blurry. He hears distorted words coming from Karolina and Speed. 

Miss America grabs Mancha and gets him out the fight. He feels pain and tries to talk coherently, but it fails and he falls unconscious. 

\-----------------------------------------

Victor blinks and opens his eyes. He’s not n his bed. He’s not somewhere he’s used to be. He looks at his torso, his hands reacting quickly to the last memory saved, to stop the sparkles, but there are no sparkles. His torso has been fixed, quite hastily. He smirks to notice some of Stein technology. He’ll have to thank him. 

\- Victor. 

Mancha turns around and sees Billy and Tommy entering the room. The android looks around, he’s in Billy bedroom. 

\- We beat Carnage before Spider-Man arrived. Molly and Prodigy were hurt, and you, but we won. Thanks to you, you showed us sonic attack was good against him. Says Wiccan. 

\- Nice. I’ll fix myself perfectly once I’m back at the hide. You two are okay? Ask the android. 

\- Yes, we are. Nico and America went away, we don’t know why, but a part of Manhattan might blow up tonight. The others went away to try and explain to the Avengers and Spider-Man why we fought a psycho-killer with a symbiote. States Tommy. 

\- So… we’re just the three of us? Asks Mancha.

\- Yes. Answers Kaplan, looking away. 

\- Cool. Pizza? Asks the android. 

\- Seriously, that’s the first think you have in mind, alone, with the two men you’re dating. 

\- If you’re here to scold me because I date both of you, you’re super cute, I have difficulty to choose. You have so many qualities.

\- We know, we know. Don’t forget, we’re brothers. Well… Says Billy. 

\- You said you had everything important below the belt. Time to try the arsenal, isn’t it? Continue Shepherd. 

Victor blushes and crooks his eyebrow. His hunger could wait a bit. He shrugs and removes his shirts and pants under the eyes of the two other heroes. 

\- Damn, Ultron don’t like human, but it’s hard to believe with you. Says Tommy grabbing the android’s thighs. 

The white haired boy kisses Mancha and begins to remove his costume. They both kiss for a moment, their fervor getting up their heads. Victor hears a breath hitch and he looks at Billy, now shirtless, red as a peony, and having difficult to find something to do with his hands. Mancha makes him a sign to get on the bed. The sorcerer gets on the bed and kisses him softly, a drastic change from the other teen.   
Victor takes Kaplan in an embrace and feels the teen getting nearer, synchronizing his breath, trying to dominate the kiss. 

Tommy pulls down his boxer while looking them. His own apprehension makes his heartbeat faster. Victor looks at him, he feels vulnerable, but in a good way, ready to be ravish by a sexy android. He gets near the said android and kisses him. He whimpers and feels his skin trickles and sensitive to his hands on the side of torso, his thighs. He gasps when he feels Billy’s thumb on his lower lips. He loses will to move when he kisses his neck with soft butterfly kisses, then licking his skin. 

Victor grins to see Shepherd lose his mind over soft kiss. Was it the first time he was making love? He begins to kisses his torso and bites a nipple softly until it becomes hard. He rubs his hands on the interior of his legs before brushing a finger on his cock. He hears his breath hitch and sees Billy eyes lock on Tommy’s crotch. Mancha slides his hand on the torso, brushes his fingers in the white pubis hairs and grabs the cock and stroke, slowly, in languorous movement. Billy feels his erection against Tommy’s leg, imagining this touch on his own cock. Victor looks at him and shows his other hand.   
The android grabs the two brother cocks and stroke them. They both groan and look at each other in the eyes. They kiss, shyly at first, then with more passion. They moan and gasp in their kiss while the android work on their cock.

\- Oh… Vic- Begins Billy, gasping. 

The android suck the head on the cock, making rapid laps of his tongue, his hand tight just under his lips. He sees Tommy eyes widen his cock twitch in his hand, precum wetting his hand. He swallows a bit more, Kaplan shiver of his entire frame, eyebrows frown in concentration. Mancha removes his mouth and continue to stroke. Oh it was really worth it. He teases Shepherd, until he sees the frustration in his perennial pupils and he tries to swallow all the length without chocking. His throat was not constructed for that, it violently reject the intrusion, almost chaffing Tommy.

\- Sorry. Coughs Victor. 

\- It’s okay, you didn’t knew. Breathe Speed. 

Tommy pushes Mancha against the wall and begins to bites his shoulders, drags his nails against his sides, rubbing his crotch against his. 

\- Think you can take me? Asks the android. 

The white haired boy whimpers in the kiss when he feels Wiccan’s cold, lubed fingers against his entrance, teasing, turning and pushing. 

\- Oh, Victor… Mmmm, this is so… 

Mancha kisses Speed before he can talk more and strokes his cock while Billy works a second digit already. Shepherd almost whines and clutches his fingers on his biceps. The android grabs both their cocks and stroke them together. He sees Billy working efficiently a third fingers in. Once there almost to his knuckles he gets them out and Victor grabs the white haired boy thighs and lifts him. Tommy put his arms around his neck and kisses him, his heartbeat off the roof. He puts the head of his cock on the entrance and Tommy pushes down. He choke on a groan, Victor rocks his hips slowly, complimenting Speed. 

\- You’re okay? Asks Wiccan.

\- Oh…ooo-a, I wasn’t expecting it to be so intense…. Answers Tommy. 

Victor grabs the white haired boy’s hips and jerks his hips harder, making the other teen bounce in his laps. Shepherd moans loudly, whines, but his erection doesn’t weaken.   
Billy watches silently, stroking his own raging erection. He sees Mancha laying his brother on the bed, putting his knees on his shoulder, rolling his hips deeper inside Speed. Tommy’s eyes rolls back.   
Victor’s sense are overstimulated, he didn’t thought he would be this sensible this time around. Maybe all this buildup of excitation. Seeing Tommy wrecked under him makes him savour every moment. He gasps when he feels a mouth on his neck, fingers spreading his cheeks. 

\- Don’t worry, I’ll be good. Whispers Kaplan in a hoarse voice. 

Victor drives his hips deeper in the white haired boy, trying to hit that spot which makes him contract and moan. He rolls his hips while his entrance is being uncomfortably stretched. Once he feels three fingers lodged inside him, he’s so near coming, they rubs his prostate without stop, without mercy. He stops moving when the digits pull out and Billy plunge his cock inside him. He almost shouts his moan at the intensity, the burst of sensations. He slumps on Shepherd and clenches his fingers on the sheets. Then Kaplan begins to move. He rolls his own hips in the same rhythm and Tommy moans louder, muffled by the kiss with Wiccan.   
The android sees ‘’sensory overload’’ in his eyes and he tries to makes steam gets out his body before… Before… He moans and loses all cohesion when Billy rubs his prostate. 

\- S-s-top, too much! Begs the android, the sound of his voice lagging. 

Tommy crawls out from under them. Wiccan pins the android on the bed and slams inside harder. Victor comes with a deep and begging voice. His system shut down for split second, then he reboot. 

Billy lets the android cool off and goes see Speed. He strokes his erection and kisses him, altering between the soft and harsh kisses. He kisses his entire torso and swallows his cock to the base. Tommy says a myriad of curse, rocking his hips, letting his brother’s tongue circle the head of his cock. The white haired boy comes a moment later in his mouth. He pants and watch Kaplan spits the semen out his mouth. Tommy gather his energy, Wiccan hasn’t come yet. He eyes his erection and makes his lay on his back. He takes the head in his mouth and tries to circle his tongue too. Mancha joins him and licks a stripe on the side of the erection.   
Billy groans and shakes. Shepherd sucks harder while the android licks the balls and the base. Speed tries to swallow more, his tongue pressing on the vein and he bobs his head. He removes his mouth to take a breath and Victor licks the tip and presses his lips. Tommy begins to licks the other side. He knows his brother is near by the insistent groans. The android grabs the base of the cock and stroke while they both lick the upper half. Billy moans while he comes, tensing then spasm. He collapses on the bed, searching his breath. 

Tommy gets up and goes to the bathroom to take glass of water, to wash himself a bit. Victor seems already asleep and Billy makes a sign he wants a glass of water. 

\- I do not regret. Says Billy, exhausted. 

\- We have to do it again. Says Shepherd.

\- Yes. You haven’t even tried your super speed tongue, or him vibrating, or my magic powers. All the possibilities. 

\- What if mom found out?

\- Mom won’t found out?

\- What if uncle Pietro f-

\- He won’t. 

\- We just say we date Victor and they all think he’s a cheating asshole?

\- Yes. 

\- Okay then.

\- But we know the truth. 

\- It makes it better?

\- Don’t you think?


End file.
